deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DarthVader1997/Battle of Revolutionarians: Vladimir Lenin vs Mao Zedong
Vladimir Lenin, the leader of the November Revolution of 1927 and founder of the USSR vs Mao Zedong, the man who defeated the Kuomintang and converted China to the Communism. In this new battle, they must fight themselves until only one of them survives... WHO IS THE MOST DEADLIEST?! The Contendants Vladimir Lenin Nagant-1895.jpg|M1895 Nagant MauserM712Schnellfeuer.jpg|Mauser C96 Mosin Nagant CaC.png|Mosin-Nagant Fedorov Avtomat.jpg|Fedorov Avtomat Madsen machinegun.jpg|Madsen Machine gun Mauser-k98-bayonet-and-scabbard-1939-dated-blade-on-hold-500-p.jpg|Bayonet Russian_hand_grenade_model_1914.JPG|Model 1914 hand grenade L4D Molotov.png|Molotov Cocktail Mao Zedong MauserM712Schnellfeuer.jpg|Hanyang C96 Tokarev.jpg|Tokarev TT-33 Mondragón rifle.jpg|Mondragón Rifle 550px-Mauser g98.jpg|ZB vz.24 Zb vz. 26.png|Zb vz. 26. Rgd5.jpg|Type 59 grenade Mauser-k98-bayonet-and-scabbard-1939-dated-blade-on-hold-500-p.jpg|Bayonet 800px-Bergmann MP18.1.jpg|Tsing Tao MP 18 Votation Battle All starts when Lenin and his own men walks in the streets of a working-class neighborhood in Vladivostok, in the same way, Mao and his men are entering to that neighborhood, the two possible contenders are walking through the streets, until they meet on a street in a surprisingly form, then Mao's and Lenin's men (and their two respectly leaders) draw weapons... THE CARNAGE STARTS! Lenin: Mao: Russians and Chinese starts to shooting and throwing grenades each other, the Chinese throws some grenades to the Russians, killing one of them and harming another, but the Rusians with their Mosin-Nagants shoots two Chinese men loyal to Mao. Lenin: Mao: Due to this attack, the Chinese show their brutality unleashing their Zb vz. 26s., Hanyang C96s and Tsing Tao MP 18s killing two Russians, but the Russians unleash a counter attack with their Mauser C96s, Madsen MGs, Fedorov Avtomats and Molotov cocktails, killing other two Chinese and harming another, including the own Mao. Lenin: Mao: After this carnage, the two contendants are very weakened, Lenin losed two of his men, but Mao losed almost all his men, only has one men alive, but is heavily wounded, each team decided their strategies, but in special Lenin wants to defeat Mao because the own Mao, despite be a revolutionarian like Lenin, he has other mode of the Socialism in China, and Lenin thinks that all the communists must follow the Soviet model, and Mao exactly didn't follow it. After that, the two contendants returns to the bloody battlefield, but now the Russians has a clear advantage against Mao, but Mao is very brutal and he with his last man kill the two remaining Lenin's men, but one of them survives, but he is dying, before die, he shooted the last of Mao's men with his Nagant M1895 Revolver, killing him, after that, the last of Lenin's men dies. Lenin: Mao: Now Lenin and Mao are alone on the battlefield, Mao is wounded, but Lenin is unwounded and is hidden, now, the two socialist leaders draw their weapons, Mao walks around the streets to kill Lenin, but when he enters in a abandoned old shop, is attacked by Lenin in the back, harm him, but Mao harms Lenin heavily, but he cannot kill him. Now, Lenin, despite be heavily wounded by Mao, shoots him with his Mauser C96 leaving him dying, but Mao is alive, but he cannot fight more, Lenin draws his Bayonet to deal the final blow, killing him cutting Mao's glotis. Lenin: Mao: After that, Lenin raises his right fist and screams: URA!. Showing his victory against his dead and defeated enemy. WINNER: VLADIMIR LENIN Expert's opinion Mao, despite be very brutal and had more advanced weapons than Lenin's ones, he wasn't organizated, skilled and intelligent than the own Lenin, who he has organizated, accurated, experienced and skilled. In other words, Lenin had better tactics than Mao's, one of the most important factors to contributed to Lenin's victory against Mao. Category:Blog posts